moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Updates
MovieStarPlanet will be updated in unregular intervals. Since 20.11.2016, MovieStarPlanet is SSL-certified. View the official MSP-Update page here Newest Patchnotes *- MSP updated the YouTube-Player. You can't use YouTube Videos in your biography, or in ArtBooks *- *Cinema chatroom removed, because of the new YouTube API Older Patchnotes Below you can see old changes and new features in MSP. *Date can vary. *Old Infos from a German blog: (click me ) and a Swedish Blog: (click me) Show/Hide Gallery 2017 Date: 05.01.2017 Version: (Unknown) *+ STAR-Sale, first time with extra VIP-Days. (First seen on the alpha server) *+ Gifting Bug is patched. 2016 Date: 01.10.2016 Version: Main_20161001_231738 '' *+ MSP is more secure against hacks. *+ Updated Gifting and added a bug. *+ Bugfixes 'Date:' ''07.06.2016 'Version:' (Unknown) *- Removed the bugs around pets. 2015 'Date:' 08.12.2015 '' '''Version:' (Unknown) *+ Group Chats have been added, inclusive new Design for the Group Chat- Design window. 'Date:' 19.11.2015 'Version:' (Unknown) *+ New things in the beauty clinic. 'Date:' 01.11.2015'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ New advent calendar. 'Date:' 30.11.2015 '' '''Version:' (Unknown) *+ On some servers, the My School feature has been added. 'Date:' 28.10.2015'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ Added Pixi Star. *+ Added backgrounds for your room. 'Date:' 05.10.2015'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ Highscores new background. 'Date:' 24.04.2015 '' '''Version:' (Unknown) *+ Added shapes into the ArtBooks. 2014 'Date:' 1.10.2014'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ New ArtBook Layout. (from today) 'Date:' 1.10.2014'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ Added the Piggy Bank. *+ Daily Spin has been changed a bit. *+ Added "Star VIP". 'Date:' 22.01.2014'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ Added the new Levels. (a total off 101 Levels now) Very Old Patchnotes Below you can see very old changes of MSP. 2013 Date: '''27.04.2013 '''Version: (Unknown) * + Added the Design Studio. Date: '''19.08.2013 Version: (Unknown) * + Added the Fame Magazine '''Date: '''03.12.2013 Version: (Unknown) * + Revamped the beauty clinic. '''Date: '''12.10.2013 Version: (Unknown) * + Added Elite VIP. 2012 '''Date: 07.10.2012'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ Added "Diamond Profile" to the "Diamond Shop". *+ The "Cinema" Chatroom has been added. 'Date:' 17.07.2012'' ''Version: (Unknown) *- MSP begins removing things in the stores. *+ Diamonds have been added.... yay... *+ Diamond Shop has been added. *+ New VIP Smileys. *+ The Movie Section has been updated. (This from today) 'Date:' 32.06.2012'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ New Chat-Design. (The little chat) *+ You can now change the color of your writing. *+ You can now add favorites on your Profile! *+ In the forum, MSP has now their logo as Profile Picture. 'Date:' 16.05.2012'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ New ArtBook design. (Not the Create an ArtBook!!) (The design from today) *+ New Friend Section design. (There were you search for other users) *+ You can see how much friends are online. *+ New Profiles! (If you click on someone, and then click on the profile button) *+ You can now block users. *+ Profiles (The profiles if you click on someone) of boys are blue, Girls violet. VIP's yellow. 'Date:' 25.04.2012'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ New Icons on the top bar. *+ ADDED 5 NEW LEVELS, so now there are 25. *+ The Profile has been changed. (If you click on someone) (The design from today) *+ You can have now three best friends. 'Date:' 07.04.2012'' ''Version: (Unknown) *- You cant message MSP-Moderators anymore. 'Date:' 29.03.2012'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ New "Messages" design. (this from today) ! The Little Chat-Window is the same as before. 'Date:' 21.03.2012'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ VIP sign added near the user in the "News" Section. *+ Logout text has been removed, now there is a door. *+ YouTube new design. 'Date:' 13.03.2012'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ MSP TV, lot's of videos have been deleted. New algorithm. *+ "Admin" has been renamed to "MovieStarPlanet". 'Date:' 22.02.2012'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ You can now edit published movies. *+ Added new Lips and Eyes. 'Date:' 17.02.2012'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ New Loading Screen. *+ New Main Page Design. OLDLoading.png OLDStartScreen.png Msp logo.png Movie-star-planet-case-study-logo.jpg 'Date:' 23.01.2012'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ Added "Remember me" Button on the Main Page. *+ VIP friends names are now yellow in the friend section on the bottom. *+ If you create a new movie, the start background is now the "School" background from today. *+ NEW MSP LOGO. 2011 'Date:' 09.12.2011'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ New Mobile App 'Date:' 23.11.2011'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ The Background in "Looks" have been changed. (The background from today) 'Date:' 14.11.2011'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ "MSP TV" has been added into MovieTown. 'Date:' 10.11.2011'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ With the "Eternal Love" competition, they added the Vampire Lips. 'Date:' 21.10.2011'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ "Clubs" have been added. *+ The Stars if you rate a movie, have been renewed. 'Date:' 19.10.2011'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ New Icons *+ Added a "?" on the right top. *+ Renamed "Creative" into "MovieTown" again... *+ You can now Invite someone into a room. *+ Added "Tasks" for beginners. *+ You can now add ArtBooks into Competitions. 'Date:' 12.09.2011'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ Jury/Celeb/Vip Design and font changed. *+ StarCoins and Fame are now on top of the screen. (Before on the left, over your name) 'Date:' 30.08.2011'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ VIP names are now Yellow, and not red anymore. *+ You can now change your clothes if you click on yourself. (Before you have to go into your room. o.o) *+ In movies, the actors have been renamed to "MovieStars". 'Date:' 17.08.2011'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ Added new Eyes and Lips. *+ You can now change your clothes if you click on yourself. (Before you have to go into your room. o.o) 'Date:' 04.08.2011'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ COMPLETE NEW DESIGN. (See the Pictures) *+ Added "The Zoo" *+ You can now buy Looks again. *+ In your payment history, you can now see your StarCoins BEFORE and AFTER. *+ My Room has been updated. (New Bar) *+ Animations, Backgrounds, Music and more is now buyable in the "Shopping" section. (Before in "Creative") *+ "Shopping" Section, now just one shop for clothes, listed in categories. (Before there were a shoe shop, hair shop etc..) *+ Facebook has been removed. *+ Email Changing has been renewed. OLDCity.PNG MSP-CotyOverlay.jpg OldCityOverviewDE.jpg 'Date:' 02.08.2011'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ "Disco" Chatroom is now "Vip-Club". *+ The "Park" Chatroom is now "Pet Park", and only accessible with a pet. *+ Chatrooms now have new names. (Not Like north and south beach anymore.) 'Date:' 20.07.2011'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ Added a "Play Game" Button into the Profile, if you click on a User. 'Date:' 22.06.2011'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ Speech bubble in the friend section has been a bit changed. *+ "My Online Friends" list. You can now see the head of a MovieStar. *+ YouTube Section has been added! (In "Creative") *+ Added "Trading". *+ New Notifications, if someone asked you to be his Friend/Best Friend/Boy( or Girl)friend *+ Added "Pet Hotel" 'Date:' 05.06.2011'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ You can now change the name of your Movie again after publishing! 'Date:' 13.05.2011'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ Added "My Online Friends" Button on the bottom. *+ Renamed "MovieTown" to "Creative" *+ Added ArtBooks into "Creative" *+ Looks were now in "Creative" too. *+ Added a "Games" section. (Quiz, Catwalk, Casting, Crazy Cards, Dress Up) 'Date:' 15.04.2011'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ Changed Name Displays in chatrooms. (VIP's: Bold and Red color, NIP's White and bold) 'Date:' 04.04.2011'' ''Version: (Unknown) *- Removed the "Users Online" Display in the left corner. (On this you can see how much Users are Online on MSP, not just your friends, ALL active users on the page.) 'Date:' 24.03.2011'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ You can now have a best friend. (Just 1) 'Date:' 13.03.2011'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ They changed the backgrounds of the Chatrooms. 'Date:' 26.02.2011'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+ Added the "Looks" and "Room" section to the Competitions. *+ In the Chat Window, you can see now, if your partner writes something. *+ Added new eyes. 'Date:' 22.12.2010'' ''Version: (Unknown) *+Smileys are added Category:General